Just the Girl
by BrookenRachel
Summary: They are 23 years old, they are college graduates, they have a family, they moved away from Tree Hill. Even after all those changes one thing is still the same, they are still nonexclusive or as some would say friends with benefits.


Disclaimer: I don't own anything, Mark wrote the show and Click Five sing the song.

Authors Note: Ok so I don't know how this is going to turn out, hopefully good. Its my first "non morbid" fic, so no one is gonna die , there's a change in pace, lol. This is based on the song "Just The Girl" by Click Five, and the Fic will end when the song ends.

ENJOY

**She's cold and she's cruel  
But she knows what she's doin'  
She pushed me in the pool  
At our last school reunion  
She laughs at my dreams  
But I dream about her laughter  
Strange as it seems  
She's the one I'm after**

The sign outside read "Tree Hill High Class of 2007 5 year reunion". None of them could believe they were back, most of them didn't want to be back, but none of them wanted to miss out at a chance to see how things have changed with there fellow classmates.

The main gang had stayed in touch some willingly some with force. Haley had felt it was her duty to make sure that her and Nathan keep contact with Peyton, Brooke and Lucas. Which inevitably meant that the five of them had kept in touch, reuniting at the "Naley" anniversaries, and birthday parties to celebrate.

The only couple who had made it out of high school alive was Nathan and Haley, and even they weren't the cheese they used to be. But just because Brooke and Lucas weren't together didn't mean there weren't still strings left in there relationship. In fact there was still some majoring things tying them together. And they had a stormy "relationship" at best.

The four of them had all been sitting in silence for at least an hour, and It was driving everyone crazy. Nathan and Haley were fighting and Brooke and Lucas still weren't talking to each other from the fight they had, had a few weeks ago. Unfortunately Peyton wasn't able to be there she couldn't get off work. So they were all just sitting there waiting for someone to say something but that wasn't happening. Finally Haley decided to speak up.

"So how has everyone been?" Haley asked in the motherly voice she had always had, the same voice she now used with her 1 month old son, James.

"Well I would be perfectly fine if Lucas wasn't being such an immature ass" Brooke yelled causing the whole room to briefly look over at there table, as she scowled at Lucas

"Im being immature, yeah because saying im an immature ass is really mature, your crazy" Lucas yelled back.

"Oh god, here it goes" Nathan muttered

"Shut up" Lucas and Brooke both hissed at Nathan, there was venom in there voices and no one was going to be able to stop this.

"Okay guys calm down, lets just talk this out" Haley tried to reason

"There is nothing to talk out, Lucas needs to grow up"

"I need to grow up?, Ha that's funny, because if I remember correctly you're the one still wanting to continue this Non Exclusive Bull Shit. We are 23 years old , we have a family. So you are the one who needs to grow up" Lucas yelled, he was getting so angry, and she just wasn't listening.

Brooke glared at him, got up and started walking away. Lucas stood up and ran after her, no way in hell was he going to let her walk away from this discussion. They looked like a bunch of crazy people running down the corridor of the Hotel.

"Leave me the fuck alone" Brooke yelled, god why was he following her. She ran into the indoor pool area, trying to block the door, but he barged in.

"No we need to talk about this, you need to grow up" She scoffed at his remark and glared at him. She then smiled, which Lucas knew was not a good sign for him. To bad he didn't figure out what was happening until she had already shoved him and he was already mid way emerged by water.

"Stupid Bitch" He yelled, but couldn't help but smile

"Dirty bastard" she screamed back, also with a smirk on her face.

She blew him a kiss as she left.

All he could do was shake his head at there seriously screwed up relationship.


End file.
